Mixed dates
by BlueGreenEyes16
Summary: When Sonny, Tawni, Nico and Chad go to the SS tipton with the Icarly gang what kinds of relationships occur? CHANNY, TAWNNICO, SEDDIE, CRIFFEN, CAILEY! in the end. haha DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Iwin tickets to the SS Tipton! **_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY, SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR SUITE LIFE ON DECK. _

(Carly's POV)

"CAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRLLLLLLYYYY!" Spencer screamed.

"What?" I said with anger in my voice.

"We won 4 tickets to the SS Tipton! A cruise to Hawaii from California! Remember the contest we entered?" he explained.

"WHAT? NO WAY! I'm gonna go text Sam and Freddie!" I said as I ran up to my room.

To Sam; Freddie:

From Carly:

SPENCER WON THE TICKETS TO THE SS TIPTON! WANNA COME?

To Carly:

From Sam:

SHOOOSH YEA!

I chuckled softly to myself. Oh, Sam.

To Carly:

From Freddie:

YEA!

To: Sam; Freddie:

From: Carly:

Well get packing! We're gonna go to California then to Hawaii from the boat! AHHH!

_No reply_…. They must have started packing. I chuckled at my two best friends. Well, should get packing too.

_Meanwhile at Condor Studios… _

(Chad's POV)

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"go-"

"Will the cast of So Random! And McKenzie Falls please join me in my office"

"See what you do Chad!"

"Whatever. Just walk." I retorted. When she had started walking I noticed how beautiful her hair is. Wait, WHAT? Ugh. Stupid cute.

I made my way toward Mr. Condor's office. I looked at him. He didn't look upset. So we were safe.

"As you all know we had a contest to see which four of you get to go on the cruise to Hawaii. Well we have our winners. The winners are Chad Dylan Cooper" I smiled.

"Sonny Monroe, Tawni Hart, and Nico Harris!" they all cheered. Ugh Randoms, I rolled my eyes. I was stuck on a Cruise with them? BLEH. Well… except Sonny. Oh, Sonny.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 meeting stars? **_

(Chad's POV)

"Why does the ship have to dock in San Francisco?" I asked to no one in particular.

"What's wrong with it docking in San Francisco? All we have to do is take a plane there and then go on the ship!" replied an amused Sonny.

"I knew that! I just meant why couldn't it be docked in LA? Gosh."

"We're on the way to the airport anyway, so stop your whining!"She turned her head to face Tawni "Hey Tawn, What seats do you have?"

"Um, 4A, Why?"

"Ugh, I have 6A!"

"I have 5A" screamed Nico.

"And I have 7A. Whoop-Dee-doo." I said unenthusiastically.

They all turned and glared at me. I just smiled back in return. When we finally reached the airport, I was the first in the plane. I took the window seat and noticed someone coming toward me. None other than the _beautiful and talented_ Sonny Munroe. Wait, beautiful? Talented? How could I ever think of a Random that way? I'm just tired probably. Then, she sat down next to me. "Sonny."

-Yawn- "Chad."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night, I was over exited. Haha."

"Ok well I'm not going to bother you then."

She smiled and said "Thanks Chad"

Within 15 minutes her head was on my shoulder and she was sound asleep. I chuckled softly and carefully not to wake her up. I looked one seat in front of us and saw the same picture but this time, Nico's head was rested upon Tawni's. I smiled. Well everyone's asleep and I should be too. So I rested my head upon Sonny's and fell into peaceful slumber.

_Meanwhile at the Seattle airport… _

(Carly's POV)

"Sam! Freddie! Hurry up!"

"Hey Carls, Yeah we're standing right next to you." Sam said laughing.

"Well, then let us board the plane to San Francisco!" replied my brother Spencer. Once on the plane we distinguished our seats. Freddie and Sam in the first two rows, then me and Spencer in the second two rows. Within half an hour, Sam and Freddie were snuggled up with each other. I giggled and took a picture, then showed Spencer. After about 4 more hours of flying we finally landed. I decided to wake them up. So I attacked Freddie first. Then Sam. We quickly got our luggage only to be greeted by a limo to take us to the ship! I was amazed by what I saw of that limo. Before we knew it we were on the ship! I smiled in the excitement.

(Chad's POV)

"We're here! I can't believe we're finally here!" screamed Sonny excitedly. All four of us made our way to the juice bar. And we saw 4 teens about our age and 3 more coming our way. At the juice bar three girls, one blonde, one brunette and one in the middle, screamed "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I smiled. Then out of nowhere Sonny and Tawni say "And you guys are from Icarly!" then it hit me. The two funny girls and the tech producer that have this web show. And I looked at the four teens that look to have been friends. I smiled my signature CDC smile and said "Hey I'm Chad and these are my friends Sonny, Tawni, and Nico." Then a blonde boy said "Hi I'm Cody and this is my brother Zack and my friends Bailey and London." Then a brunette girl said "Hi, I'm Carly and these are my friends Sam and Freddie. I smiled at Sam. She blushes and I glance over at Freddie who looks jealous? We all begin to socialize. I walk over to Sam. "Hey Sam" I smiled.

"Hi Chad" she said in a loving tone.

"So, want to go to the pool with me later?" I say smiling my signature CDC smile.

"umm okay." She says smiling back.

"So we'll meet you girls at the pool?"

The girl's reply with a "yup"

Then, us guys started to walk away when we heard giggling from behind. We just chuckled and walked away like we never heard anything.

(Sonny's POV)

"So… Who asked you guys out? Freddie asked me out!" I asked.

"Chad!" said Sam happily.

"Cody" said Carly in a dreamy tone.

"Nico…he he" said Bailey giggling.

"Zack!" replied Tawni.

"Griffin!" screamed London.

"WHAT?" said a surprised Carly. "Griffin's here?"

"Yep!" said London happily.

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's go down to the ships mall to buy new bikinis to meet our guys in!" I said.

"SHOPPING!" yelled Tawni and London. Everyone else just said ok.

On our way to the mall, me and Carly quickly bonded, as did Tawni and London, and Bailey and Sam. We all purchased our bikinis. I bought a plain yellow one with a sun on the corners. Carly and Tawni bought a pink one with flowers on them. Bailey bought a cute plaid one while Sam bought a blue striped one with trunks instead of bottoms. London already had a bunch so she didn't buy any. We were supposed to meet the guys in 1 hour. So we all went to me and Tawni's cabin and put on all out bikinis and we put clothes on top. I put on a beautiful new yellow sundress. And we all exchanged compliments and did our hair. Knock-knock. The guys are here! We smiled and all walked outside. We were all holding hands with our dates and made our way to the pool. When we arrived at the pool, we all took off our clothes to reveal our swim suits. We all stood there while the guys were gawking at us. We smiled. "so, what do you think" I said.

(Freddie's POV)

Wow, Sam looks beautiful. Her smooth blonde curly hair dropping down her pale back and her curves showing how fit she is.

Then I saw Sonny.

(Chad's POV)

Wow. Look at Sonny. She's so gorgeous. Her silky black hair falling down her well tanned skin and the positive curves showing off. Wow.

Then I saw Sam.

(Nico's POV)

Tawni looks so pretty. I just want to grab her by her waist and pull her into a warm embrace. I looked at her perfectly toned skin and her beautiful blonde curls fall down the edge of her shoulders.

Then I saw Bailey.

(Cody's POV)

I smiled at Bailey. She's one of a kind. She's smart and beautiful. Her long luscious hair flowing down her back and her well toned skin glistening in the sunlight. WOW.

Then I saw Carly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Realizations

(Freddie's POV)

Wow, Sam looks beautiful. Her smooth blonde curly hair dropping down her pale back and her curves showing how fit she is.

Then I saw Sonny. She just looked like any other girl I've seen in my life. I couldn't describe her nearly as well as I could describe Sam.

(Chad's POV)

Wow. Look at Sonny. She's so gorgeous. Her silky black hair falling down her well tanned skin and the positive curves showing off. Wow.

Then I saw Sam. She just looked like any other girl I've seen in my life. I couldn't describe her nearly as well as I could describe Sonny.

(Nico's POV)

Tawni looks so pretty. I just want to grab her by her waist and pull her into a warm embrace. I looked at her perfectly toned skin and her beautiful blonde curls fall down the edge of her shoulders.

Then I saw Bailey. She just looked like any other girl I've seen in my life. I couldn't describe her nearly as well as I could describe Tawni.

(Cody's POV)

I smiled at Bailey. She's one of a kind. She's smart and beautiful. Her long luscious hair flowing down her back and her well toned skin glistening in the sunlight. WOW.

Then I saw Carly. She just looked like any other girl I've seen in my life. I couldn't describe her nearly as well as I could describe Bailey.

Finally, it was our turn to show off. Haha, I'm so glad Zack helped me work out. All us guys ripped our shirts off as fast as we possibly could. The girls stood there gaping at us.

(Sonny's POV)

OHHH MIIII GOSSHHHH! Chad looks so gorgeous. His perfectly messy hair, well-toned abs, his beautifully soft skin glistening in the sun. I think I just felt my knees go weak. Wow.

Then I remembered that I was on a date with Freddie…. Not Chad, unfortunately.

(Sam's POV)

WOW. I didn't know that Freddie was so muscular. His luscious brown hair, his perfect-pools-of-chocolate eyes, his abs… Oh his abs. I think I might faint. Why do I feel this way?

Wait. I'm on a date with Chad not Fredlumps. So just smile at Chad.

(Tawni's POV)

Nico. Oh, Nico. Why did he make me feel this way? Why is he in my head? I've always felt this way, but why so much now? When I looked at him I felt like the luckiest girl in the world just to see him shirtless! Ugh. Oh man! I'm not dating him! I'm on a date with Zack.

(Bailey's POV)

CODY? That's Cody? Zack must have helped him work out because he looks so hot. He's sensitive, sweet, hot, smart, kind-hearted, and oh, did I mention hot? Hey, hey, hey. Eyes on your own date. Look at Nico not Cody!

(Carly's POV)

Griffin's here. UGH. Well now that I look at him… he still looks pretty hot. I mean look at him! He's like a god! What's wrong with me? I dumped him! No, no, no! Look at Cody, not Griffin!

"Ok so who wants to go swimming?" Asked Chad.

We all screamed "YEAH!"

When Cody put his arm around me, I swear I heard Griffin growl at him. I also heard the same thing from Chad when Freddie put his arm around Sonny. But I saw Freddie, Nico and Cody glare at Chad, Zack and Nico. I knew what was happening. Everyone asked out the wrong person. Griffin and I were meant to be? Well, I guess if it _**is**_ meant to be then it will happen somehow. I knew what I had to do. I had to get Nico and Tawni, Sonny and Chad, Freddie and Sam, and Cody and Bailey, together. Let operation CUPID be in motion…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confessions

(Carly's POV)

I can't believe that I never realized this before. My two best friends were meant to be together. I am such a dimwit. Hmm… whose help can I get to help me? Sonny! But I won't tell her that I am also trying to help her get together with Chad. I need to talk to her now!

"Hey, Sonny, can I talk to you over there?" She nodded.

"What's up, Carls? Is it ok that I call you that?"

"Yeah, it's cool. So, did you notice that Freddie and Sam are kind of like meant for each other? Just like Tawni and Nico? And Cody and Bailey?"

"Now that I think about it, yes."

"So will you help me, help them?" Her eyes gleamed in a mischievous way and nodded with the largest smile that I had ever seen. "Let operation Seddie, Tawnico, and Cailey Begin!" I shouted in a half-whisper.

"So about You and Griffin."

"WHAT?"

"I know you are like perfect balance for each other. "

"I do like him, you know? But, he's such a geek! He collects Pee Wee Babies! That's so embarrassing!"

"If you really like someone, then it shouldn't matter what they look like or do."

"I guess you're right, Sonny. What about you and Chad?" She smiled.

"I think I love him, Carls. I mean like I always think about him, dream about him, and I always get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. Don't tell anyone. Not even Tawni knows about this. I don't want her to find out that I didn't tell her, because she's my best friend."

"Okay, your secret is safe with me."

(Chad's POV)

I wonder what Carly and Sonny are talking about. But whatever I want to talk to Nico. We got al little closer when we were preparing for our dates. I saw him growling at Zack when he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Yes, Chad?"

"Nico, do you really like Bailey, or do you like Tawni?" He shrugged.

"Bro, I don't know. I like Bailey, but Tawni. When I look at her, it's like I'm totally speechless."

"Bro, I think you're in love with her. I think you guys were meant to be."

"Maybe, you're right Bro… What about you and Sonny?" I felt my face heating up.

"I don't know, Dude. I mean she's so perfect. And she doesn't deserve a guy like me. I like her too much to hurt her. I don't want to break her heart. I mean I think I'm in love, Nico. I love her too much and I don't want to see her cry. She doesn't deserve a jerk, like me. She deserves someone better than me. " I said.

"No, bro. You guys are perfect for each other. I KNOW that she likes you back. Whenever you walk into the room, her face lights up." He said.

"Really?' I said smiling.

"Yes."

"Thanks, Bro."

(Sam's POV)

"Bales?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. What about?"

"You and Cody?" She blushed. "You like him, don't you?"

"I don't know. I think I do. What about you and Freddie? I know that you like him."

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I do. I think I love him. Is it normal to always get lost in him warm chocolate brown eyes?"

"You're in love!"

"Don't tell Carly! She's my best friend and she'd be devastated to find out that I didn't tell her! She's my best friend!"

"Okay."

(Tawni's POV)

"Tawni! " Shouted London.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Nico? Because you've been staring at him for like 4 minutes."

"No, I don't London. I think I love him." She smiled.

"I knew it."

(Freddie's POV)

I love Sam. I just realized that right now. I love the way her blonde curls fall down perfectly. I love her aggression. I love her beauty. I love everything about her. I need to tell her. But not now. But sometime on this ship…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: DRAMA HITS THE SHIP!

(Freddie's POV)

Oh, what do I do? What do I do? I'm on a date with a girl that I thought I like, but in reality, I'm in love with the blonde headed demon I call a best friend. Oh, and one of my new "Bros" is on a date with _**MY **_blonde headed demon! I need to talk to my "date" about this. I mean Sonny is pretty and all, but Sam is _beautiful. _Sonny's bubbly and Sam is… Sam. And I wouldn't change a thing about her. I mean I don't hate her for her imperfections—NO—I love her _because_ of them. Whenever I look at Sam, I can't help but smile at her. She is always so hyper! I love it. I need to talk to Chad.

"Chad, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Umm, sure?" he replied hesitantly.

When we were away from the girls, I looked straight into his eyes and said with complete confidence, "Chad, I am in love with Sam. And I know you love Sonny."

"Pfft! What I do not like Sonny!" he said nervously. I gave him the are-you-serious face and he cracked. "Okay fine! I do! Are you happy now?" he whisper-screamed.

"Good now, I have a plan! You have to… well finish this date with Sam, so I can tell her how I feel." I said unsure how he would react. He just nodded so I took it as a 'No problem'.

(Sam's POV)

Freddie and Chad have been gone for a while now. Finally, they came back! I went over to Chad and accidentally brushed hands with Freddie. I felt that wonderful feeling of sparks just like when we kissed about two years ago. He looked as if he felt nothing, so maybe it was just me… I had to act like I wasn't in love with the dork. That's right. I'm in love with Freddie. I love him. Yeah. I don't know how it happened, but it did. And I liked it.

**Two hours later… **

(Freddie's POV)

I need to tell her. Now. Tonight. I just don't know how. Hmm… OH MY GOSH! Is that Miley Cyrus on this ship? I need to get her autograph! I ran up to Miley and smiled as I asked "Can I have your autograph?"

She smiled a very… flirtatious (?) smile and replied, "Sure, who should I make this out to?"

"Freddie Benson." I replied nonchalantly.

"From ICarly?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I've always had a crush on you Freddie." She replied, batting her eyelashes. I gulped.

"Oh really? Neat." I retorted nervously.

"So, will you go out with me?" she asked, still batting her eyes.

"No." I said bluntly. Her smile faded, and I walked away smirking.

**The next day: **

Today's the day. The day I tell Sam how I feel. I have everything all planned out. I will ask her to go to the pool with me and I will have a special dinner for two there. I will then tell her how I feel. Man, I am good! Okay, stop. You're becoming Chad. I need some help! Who? CARLY! I rang up her cabin. After a couple of rings she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she said still probably half asleep.

"Hey Carls. It's me Freddie. I need your help. Come over to me and Spencer's cabin in twenty."

"Okay" she replied. She finally arrived, right on time.

"Carls. I have something important to tell you." I said finally.

"What is it Freddie?"

"I-I am in love with Sam." I said hesitantly.

She grinned. "Took you long enough to realize it!" she said.

"What? You knew even before I did?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, then," I continued, "I'm planning on telling her tonight. And I need some help. I need you to get her like all ready for our little outing. I've planned a dinner for two by the pool and I need you to dress her up, because it is a classy thing." I said.

"Okay! She will love it!" she said getting up. She walked half way to the door, turned around, and said, with a rather serious look, "Oh and Freddie," she said abruptly, "Don't hurt her."

I smiled and said "I won't"

(Carly's POV)

I skipped all the way back to my cabin. I walked in and shook Sam up.

"SAM! GET UP!" I yelled.

"What why?" she screamed still half asleep.

"We're gonna give you a makeover!" I said enthusiastically.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just cause!" I said.

"NO!" She replied. I knew where this was going. I had to get her out of bed…. BACON!

"Sam! If you get up and let me give you a makeover, I'll buy you 15 pounds of Bolivian Bacon when we get home!" I screamed.

"I'm coming" she screamed immediately.

I have to call Sonny and Tawni!

I walked to their cabin while Sam was getting ready. But, unfortunately, I bumped into the one and only Miley Cyrus. YAY. (Note my sarcasm)

"Excuse me." She said politely.

"You're excused" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh hey! You're from ICarly! I love you guys! Especially Freddie!" she said smiling.

"Well Freddie doesn't love you!" I screamed and ran away without even looking back.

"Sonny! Tawni!" I screamed when I entered their cabin.

"Hmm?" they replied simultaneously. I told them about Freddie's plan and they knew they had to help. We walked back to my cabin only to see Sam dressed up with a penny tee and her normal cargo pants.

"SAM!" I yelled, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I felt like it." She shrugged. Ugh. This is going to be a long day. I thought to myself…

_**EIGHT HOURS LATER…. **_

EEP! It's almost eight! Almost time for Freddie! We had dressed Sam up in a beautiful red dress that hugged her curves perfectly and it looked leathery at the top but it was plaid at the bottom. **(A/N on profile) **We did her hair in a cute up-do with strands of hair still flowing down at the sides of her head. We only applied some makeup to make it look natural. I knew Freddie would love this! KNOCK KNOCK! Oh! Freddie's here! We opened the door to Freddie holding a rose in one hand and the other hand in his pocket. Freddie was wearing a dress shirt a blue tie and some black pants. He stood there gaping at Sam. I swear I saw her blush. "Now you two crazy kids get out of here." I ordered. He held out his hand for her to take, and, surprisingly, she did it without hesitation.

(Freddie's POV)

Oh my God. Sam is so beautiful. I really am in love with her. And when we hold hands I feel sparks racing through my body. I can't help but smile when she looks at me. I took her to the pool and beside it, was a romantic dinner for two.

"Did you do this, Freddor—I mean Freddie?" She asked.

I chuckled, "yes."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why? Because Samantha Puckett, today, I realized that I was in love with you." I said without hesitation.

"Freddie, do you know how long I've been waiting for those words?" she asked, and then added, "And I love you too." Then she began to lean in. as did I. And once again I felt the sparks exploding in my head as our lips met. Finally, she pulled away. I smiled. She smiled too, and said, "Be right back, I have to use the restroom." I nodded. While she turned into the restroom, the-real-blonde-headed-demon came out… well, blonde with her wig on. She gave me the same seductive smile that she said when I bumped into her last night.

"Hello, Freddie."

"Hi." I replied, flatly.

"Aww, don't be like that Freddie-kins." She said as she began to touch my hair.

"Back off, Miley. I'm on a date." I hissed.

"For me?" she asked.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, CYRUS." I spat.

"Aww. Calm down little Freddie, just shut up and kiss me." She said.

"N—"I was cut off with her lips. I struggled to get her FAT body off mine. Finally, I pushed her off, only to see MY-blonde-headed-demon in tears. "Sam…" I whispered. "SAM! SAM! SAM!" I yelled as I chased her while she just ran. I finally caught up to her at her cabin.

"What do you want dork?" she spat, with tears still streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Sam, it's not what it looks like."

"Well, it sure looks like the guy that just admitted he loved me back was kissing Miley Cyrus! What is she even doing here?" she yelled.

"I don't know why that… that... _demon_ is doing here. And that wasn't it! She kissed me! I swear,  
Sam! I love you, Sam, and I promise that I will never hurt you again. I swear on my life. I love you, you blonde-headed-demon." I said as I wiped off her tears with my thumb, half smiling.

She smiled, "you are so cliché, nub. And I forgive you." Then she started to lean in and so did I. when our lips met, I knew that then and there was the best moment of my life. Also, I learned that Sam was the one for me. As we broke apart, she began to walk in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To beat up a certain brunette that kissed _**my**_ nub." She said smiling.

"I want to watch!" I said.

"Well come on!" she yelled back. I jogged up to her and put my arm around her shoulders. And finally we found that pig. She was eating our food! Ick. I don't want it anymore. When she saw us, she began to back away from our food, nervously. I smiled. And I looked at Sam and she pounced. She jumped on Cyrus and punched her square on the nose. It was bleeding. I was smiling, victoriously. As was Sam. I loved that smile. Then she arose and I let out my hand for her to take. She happily accepted. The rest of the night, we just went for a moonlight walk. I think today was the best day of my life… despite all of the drama and tears. I love her… **MY**- blonde-headed-demon. Ahh, it feels good to say "my" in front of that phrase.


End file.
